A perfect Night
by Mrs Mimi Ishida
Summary: Mimi and Matt spends a perfect night together. Mimato One-shot. warning: lemon


Hey guys It's my another Mimato one shot and again it's a lemon. Sorry I can't help it. I love lemons. But that doesn't mean i'm a pervert okay. I'm still a virgin. Lol

I don't own digimon but i wish i did

* * *

A cool breeze whistled through the open window of Mimi's room, causing the light curtains to shimmer in the sunlight. The room was perfect and ready for the night's activities, with candles ready to be lit around the room and new white sheets on the bed.

Mimi's entire body thrummed with anticipation and she couldn't help but glance at the clock: 5.45, only an hour to go before she would set off for her date with Matt. Moving to the bathroom, she quickly splashed water over her face, and looking up at the mirror, studied her appearance. Hazel eyes stared back at her, framed by soft wavy honey brown hair, two flicks falling in front of her face and her tight top framed her beautiful breasts, accentuating her every breath.

Over the next hour, Mimi carried on preparing her home and herself for the night and soon enough the clock clicked to 6.45 pm. Breathing rapidly, she flung her coat over her shoulders, grabbed her bag and practically ran out of the door.

As she approached the restaurant, she could see a tall, blond haired guy slouched against the wall. He was covered with shadow but as she moved closer, he looked up, and the light revealed his handsome face that broke into a smile as he recognized her. Mimi calmly smiled back but inside, her heart was beating hard against her chest.

"Hey, you look stunning tonight, Mimi" Matt commented,

"Thanks," Mimi said, flushed.

Taking her hand, he guided her through the glass doors of the restaurant...

Several hours later, the couple emerged, both laughing over a joke they had shared. Wrapping his arm around Mimi's waist, Matt guided her slim body down a narrow alleyway and suddenly, he had her pressed up against the wall, his saphire eyes locked with hers hazel ones.

Tenderly, he reached up and stroked a stray piece of hair from her face and leaned in. Their lips met softly at first but soon, Matt' tongue pressed for an entrance and she granted it to him. His hands pulled her closer and their breath came in short ragged gasps.

"Come on, let's go to your place" Matt managed to gasp between kisses.

Murmuring her distaste, Mimi reluctantly pulled away and they began the short walk back to her flat. They were lucky that her parents were out of town for a week and they were enjoying this week together as much as they can.

A few minutes later, Mimi was fumbling in her pocket for her keys, completely distracted by her boyfriend behind her who had his arms wrapped around her waist, softly kissing down her neck and collarbone.

Finally, she managed to push the key into the lock and swing the door open, and the couple clambered inside, taking no time at all to slam the door shut and promptly start where they left off.

Matt' hands slid underneath her thin top and she gasped at his cold touch. His fingers reached up and gently unclasped her bra, letting it slide to the ground. Gently he lifted her top over her head, his lips never leaving her skin. Lifting Mimi up into his arms, Matt carried her into the bedroom where he quickly lay her down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, Mimi could feel a pool of warmth gather between her legs and Matt smiled as he felt the heat with his hands through her skirt.

Slowly, he bent down and took one of her nipples with his mouth and gently massaged and pulled at it with his teeth. Grasping the sheets, Mimi groaned as she felt his erection against her legs and slid her hands down his jeans, trying to grasp his member firmly through his jeans. Suddenly, Matt looked up and quickly started kissing her passionately while she stroked his erection through his pants.

Slowly, he began to move down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles. As he began to approach her mini skirt, he quickly moved away and stood up, studying her heaving body as she struggled for breath. Kneeling down, he used his teeth to pull of her black stockings and throw them across the room. He gently moved her legs apart and slowly began to move up her legs. Again using his teeth, Matt gently unbuckled her skirt and began to slide them towards her ankles, finally throwing them towards wherever the stockings had landed. With her skirt removed, all that was left were her soaked panties. Instead of removing them straight away, Matt began to stoke up and down her slit through them, causing Mimi to gasp in anticipation.

Quickly realizing that Matt still had all his clothes on, Mimi pushed him over and sat atop his chest. He grinned up at her and squeezed her breasts, kneading them as she began to pull his shirt over his head. Once she had done this, her delicate fingers traced the perfect, muscled lines of his body, and she marveled at the size of him. Following down his lower stomach, she slowly unzipped his jeans and this sudden contact caused Matt to groan loudly and grasp her hair with both hands. Quickly, she removed both his jeans and boxers to reveal the most beautiful erection she had ever seen. Wasting no time, she leant down and slowly licked from one end to the other, whilst massaging his balls at the same time. Matt' groans grew loader as she gently blew over his member and she slowly began to take him into her mouth. As she did this Matt' hands began to move her head up and down and soon she could feel the tension growing inside him. Suddenly, his release came and hot white cum spurted into her mouth, which she quickly swallowed after planting a kiss on his still erect member.

Gasping for breath after his release, Matt grabbed Mimi's body and quickly turned her over so he could lie on top of her, his erection resting on her throbbing clit. His hands gently slid inside her panties and began to move between her slits, occasionally rubbing against her spot and causing her to gasp out and clench the sheets. Within seconds her panties had disappeared and his mouth had replaced his fingers on her clitoris, gently sucking and nibbling as his fingers began to stoke down her legs.

"Please Matt..." she pleaded,

And he obeyed, promptly sliding two fingers inside of her. With each thrust, he would use his thumb to push against her clit, causing her to feel a great tension in her stomach. As this tension rose, she could hear herself calling his name and soon enough she felt a great release as she enjoyed the most intense orgasm of her life. Smiling up at her, Matt observed her orgasm with interest and barely letting her rest he quickly positioned himself at her entrance.

Looking into her eyes, he said,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You are asking as if it's our first time. Yes! Just do it... now!"Mimi replied breathlessly. Of course it wasn't their first time. They had been doing this for months now. But still whenever they make love, Matt needed her consent.

And sure enough he quickly thrust inside her causing both of them to groan in pleasure. As his thrusts increased, Mimi moved her hips up to meet him. Her hands roamed his back, trying to pull him deeper each time he re-entered her. After a couple of minutes, both were approaching their releases and their tempo doubled as they desperately tried to reach it. Soon enough, both were on the brink and one last thrust from Matt that managed to hit Mimi's G-spot sent them both crying with ecstasy as they released into each other.

"It was amazing" Matt said

"Yeah it was. We say it every time we do it. It's our perfect night together" she replied.

Gently, he pulled out of her and leaned down to kiss her tenderly, stroking her hair soothingly. He reached for the covers and softly pulled them over their entwined bodies, sending them both into deep and dreamless sleeps.

_The end_

* * *

I know it wasn't very unique, different or enthralling. I just wrote it for fun coz i was getting kinda bore. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews would be great if you want to give any ^-^


End file.
